Black Out's and Stay Out's
by MyRealNameIsHRH
Summary: Rating just to be safe! Ginny's ina band and rumor has it in a relationship with Draco! Is it true?


**Disclaimer:** You know that I don't own so please don't ask questions.

**Authors Notes:** Alright, this may be confusing but you'll get over it. I may forget about something and make it really bad but if I do you can just tell me in a review. Thank you

**

* * *

**

**Black Out's and Stay Out's**

**SpunkyVsSpankin'**

* * *

There was a black out at Hogwarts, and they only had candles to light the way. The teachers were currently picking random students to perform for everyone to keep people entertained.

Ginny was really excited, mainly because Dumbledore had previously told her that her band, The Spunkee's, were going to have to perform. No one was really keen on performing and embarrassing themselves so the teachers ditched that idea pretty fast.

"Now students, we have asked a band, The Spunkee's, to perform for you! Now I believe that a minority of you have heard them before and have reported that they were really 'awesome' as you say!" Dumbledore announced "So could you all make Ginny from Gryffindor, Pansy, Blaise and Draco from Slytherin, feel extremely welcome up here on the stage."

Ginny was the first to come out and she glanced back nervously at Draco, who gave her a reassuring smile. There were many rumours that Draco and Ginny had become more than just friends but neither agreed or disagreed. Pansy Parkinson came out a swiftly followed by her current and most serious boyfriend Blaise Zabini, Draco came out and quickly made his way over to Ginny's side. Ginny looked at Ron and she could tell that he was getting really angry, it was her outfit, she was wearing a pair of Supre' jeans with a black bonds Singlet that only reached her belly button. She had her hair up in a messy ponytail and was wearing a cuff on each wrist both having a skull pattern on them with metal studs. All in all she looked very punk rock and she loved it.

"Okay, so we will be singing two songs today. They all are covers of our favourite band, the Big Brovaz, who are a great band." Draco told the audience.

Crabbe got up and introduced them:

"Ladies and gentlemen:  
Boys and girls  
It is my pleasure to  
Introduce to you all  
The finest; the brightest;  
The meanest; the strongest  
The very best of them all  
The south london collective group  
Known as:  
For goodness sake roger who is it?"

The music began and the band began to sing.

Chorus

"This is big bro  
Taking over the show  
With this new flow, flow  
You need to listen up  
And feel this shit, shit  
Cause we won't quit, quit  
We make them hits  
And stack them chips

It's flawless I came for the doe  
As soon as I step in the door  
I see that you're hating my glow  
The crew, the flow we're  
Soon to blow  
We're tired of being this poor  
And having to sleep on the floor  
And working a 9 to 5  
Just like a five-dollar whore  
Knowing we're worth more  
We simply had to settle the score,  
That's why you see these albums  
And the singles in the store  
It's big brovaz baby trying to  
Cash some major figures  
You mess with my cheese and I'll switch just like schwazernegger

Chorus

This is big bro  
Taking over the show  
With this new flow, flow  
You need to listen up  
And feel this shit, shit  
Cause we won't quit, quit  
We make them hits  
And stack them chips

It's dion  
I bet you won't forget my name  
I probably maybe gonna  
Get inside your brain  
My family does the same  
It's bb's time to reign  
We're doing them platinum things  
I know you're not ready for me

You move you lose  
Can't wear my shoes  
Cherise brand new  
Me and my crew  
Don't try our flow  
If your tongue don't roll  
You'll lose control  
We're just way too cold

Chorus

This is big bro  
Taking over the show  
With this new flow, flow  
You need to listen up  
And feel this shit, shit  
Cause we won't quit, quit  
We make them hits  
And stack them chips

Hey yo this is jay rock  
And I've got more  
Skill's then average  
Put us together man we're more than all of yawl can manage  
Cause we be the baddest at it  
This here took years of practice  
And now it's only more  
Money and it's more madness  
Stack up on a daily basis,  
We've travelled so many places  
Switching so many chicks were mixing up the names with faces  
They see the ice and they trip,  
They like to ride in the whip  
But all I wanna know is if these girls is riding the ahhhhh

Who's, who's ,who's this!

This is the n.a.d.i you didn't  
Think I was coming at ya  
Giving you people a different  
Kind of big brother flava  
I bet yawl didn't think I be riding these beats and making the paper  
But I guess that I'm a paper chaser playa and it's in my nature

Chorus

This is big bro  
Taking over the show  
With this new flow, flow  
You need to listen up  
And feel this shit, shit  
Cause we won't quit  
We make them hits  
And stack them chips

Chorus

This is big bro  
Taking over the show  
With this new flow, flow  
You need to listen up  
And feel this shit, shit  
Cause we won't quit  
We make them hits  
And stack them chips

Outro  
Ah ha etc."

The Spunkee's waited for everyone to stop cheering before the music started up for the second song.

"From the day that I saw you  
I knew that we would pursue  
Cause the chemistry  
We felt that day  
Felt so real, and so true  
Looking back on a year  
We spent together  
How it's been, what  
We went through  
Although we've had our  
Little ups and downs  
We've still pulled through

Baby girl you're my  
World my everything  
I wanna lace you with  
Diamonds and every ring  
Give you everything you  
Dream and fantasize  
Cause you can tell me  
That you love me  
Looking in my eyes  
You keep it real with me,  
I keep it real with you  
You keep on loving me,  
I'll keep on loving you  
Keep doing what you do,  
I feel your whole aura  
And I can't wait to hook up  
Again tomorrow baby - what

Chorus

My love for you will never end  
You'll always be a part of me  
As long as time keeps  
On passing by  
You'll always be my baby boy.  
Every time I look at you,  
I can't believe  
I've found a love so true (and)  
I took my time to put  
My trust in you  
I must admit it was so hard to do  
And every minute that i  
Spend with you  
You make me believe i  
Have nothing to loose and  
Deep down I always knew  
That you would be mine

Do you believe in destiny  
Because I got a funny feeling  
This was meant to be  
Without you I'd be lost,  
I need you next to me  
Preferably in the house full  
Of luxuries and little kids  
from day one I was sprung,  
Knew you was gonna be one  
Cause my heart spoke for the  
Very first time in a long while  
And every time you smile, I can see us walking up the aisle with you  
Carrying my child c'mon

Chorus

My love for you will never end  
You'll always be a part of me  
As long as time keeps  
On passing by  
You'll always be my baby boy

If you were to go, I don't know  
You're the only one who  
Sweeps me off my feet  
Makes my soul go weak  
The only one who makes  
My heart wanna beat and i,  
I could never live without you  
You know that what I feel  
Has to be true  
Cause you're my, my sweet love

Ever since the first time,  
That I looked into your eyes  
I knew that you were  
Gonna be mine  
Feeling you from the inside,  
When you're not by my side  
You're the only girl  
That's on my mind  
I never knew a love like  
This, a love so strong  
A vision so picture perfect  
It could never be wrong  
Along the way, you're gonna  
See you belong with jay  
I might have to marry you  
One day baby eh.."

When the music stopped Draco had his arms around Ginny's waist and the pair were looking lovingly into each other's eyes. Ginny stepped away and looked out to the audience which had been watching and listening intently.

"Ummm, I think it is time, I think that you all should know that Draco and I have been seeing each other for a while now and we are very happy together. So we both would appreciate it if no one made any plans to breaking us apart. Wow! That feels great to have that finally off my chest."

Ron stood up and walked out of the Hall, quickly followed by Harry and Hermione. Each one looking as angry as the next.

* * *

"How could she do that?" asked an angry Ron.

"Well" Harry tried to answer but was cut off by Ron yelling and screaming so loud and fast that no one was sure of what he was saying. They were only hearing words like: she, Malfoy, bastard, slut and banana.

"Ron, what was that about a banana?" Harry asked full of curiosity.

"I said, I feel like going and fetching a rotten banana and chucking it at her!"

"Why her Ron?"

"Because she is the one having relations with Malfoy when she is supposed to be all dreamy-eyed about you. Why can't she be like all the other girls and fall in love with the charming Harry Potter?"

"You think I'm charming?"

"NO! Not me personally, but remember when Ginny used to get embarrassed when you would look at you? Or when she was too bloody shy to be able to talk to you? You know I remember hearing her say your name in her sleep, actually you know this isn't Ginny's fault or even Malfoy's as much as I hate to admit it. This is YOUR fault!"

"How is it my fault?"

"You didn't make a move on her! How come you didn't tell her that you liked her? You know if you had we wouldn't even be in this predicament!"

"HOW DARE YOU RONALD BILLIUS WEASLY! HOW DARE YOU EVEN ASUME STUFF LIKE THAT! YOU BASTARD OF A BROTHER!" screamed Ginny as she appeared out of the shadows. "I DON'T LIKE HARRY, IN FACT I REALLY HATE HARRY BUT FOR YOUR SAKE HAVE BEEN NICE TO HIM!" Ginny was still yelling.

"I'm sorry Ginny…" Ron tried to say, he was really surprised that his sister had been watching him the whole time.

"NO! Ronald you can't use that name on me anymore! Only people I like are allowed to call me that! SO from now on you address me as Miss. Weasly" Ginny stated.

"Gin-bug, come on that's not really necessary is it?" questioned Ron.

"Yes Ronald it is. And remember its Miss. Weasly! I HATE YOU RON! MORE THAN I, TOM RIDDLE!" Ginny announced. She ran away.

* * *

Since that date, Ginny has had absouloutly no interaction with her brother Ronald. Everything was separated. Ronald perished in the war and Ginny didn't even attend his funeral. Ginny has been living with Draco ever since, on the 16th of May she became 'Mrs. Draco Malfoy' and the pair's relationship has done nothing but get stronger.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

Well I'm glad thats over! Tell me what you think!

SpunkyVsSpankin'

(formerly known as starlitestarbritelilsis)

* * *


End file.
